


What Friends Are For

by Angelle_wings



Category: Persona 5
Genre: First Person, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 08:19:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15577698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelle_wings/pseuds/Angelle_wings
Summary: Futaba and Yusuke wait at the hideout for the rest of the Phantom Thieves but before they do arrive another scene unfolds.





	What Friends Are For

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@keeb0 (tumblr)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40keeb0+%28tumblr%29).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY SQUID!!! AND APOLOGIES please accept a yusuke & futaba fic it started as a ship idea but then slowly moved to the friendzone.... I mean........... I tried?? But these fics do whatever they want. Point is tho I know this fic isn’t the best out there but I tried an idea that’s a bit different than the last yusuke/futaba I wrote so... I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Also rie helped me (and tou) on twitter for reading this so I wanna give a small thank you for them.

The Phantom thieves hideout out wasn’t necessarily what one defines a hideout.

Shibuya was, to all, a busy, bustling and rowdy city. No matter the time it would be swarming with people of all ages, from old couples to young children. But the view the hideout had and the noisiness of the place was what the entire Phantom thieves adored.

Inari was always the first of the Phantom Thieves to finish the school day and on the days we planned to meet he would always pick me up as soon as he was done and walked with me to the hideout. We would usually kill time until they came, from laughing at weird videos to just watching him sketch in silence. But our usual silence was disturbed today the moment Inari’s shoulders tensed and his gaze shifted.

I followed his gaze to three students in a distance, the golden unmissable emblem on the chest gave their school away: Kosei High School- the same school as Inari. I looked back at him and his eyes still focused on them, he wore a calm expression but his finger kept tapping against the sketchbook, something was wrong.

The three of them were speaking- a girl with tied back chestnut hair and two boys. They must have caught him looking because Inari instantly looked back at his sketchbook and once more picked up the pencil firmly continuing his sketch. Though his eyes were with his pencil his mind wasn’t - he was just sketching random lines on the page.

I nibbled on my lip, I had never seen him so nervous and not knowing how to handle this made it even worse. I slowly tapped his arm. “A-Are you okay Inari?”

He turned to me with wide eyes but quickly attempted a smile, he nodded and sketched again. It looked convincing but it didn’t convince me.

Minutes passed- nothing. My curiosity wasn’t about to let me give up- Inari wasn’t the type to get nervous- so why now? Their laughs got louder, they looked like they were having fun- and the laughs convinced my mind that I was only paranoid. I continued to watch- I had nothing to lose. Their voices got louder almost intentionally and their words became more comprehensible- this was possibly my only chance to listen.

“I can’t believe that _he_ is here drawing- as if he’s innocent.” The boy in the center said.

He? I turned to Inari who's finger twitched at the sound of their voice. Was it possible they meant him?

“Can’t believe he gets scholarships for being able to draw some shapes while our parents have to pay.” The girl next to him scowled.

Inari’s pencil stopped in place, his sketch nowhere near complete but now more than ever he listened- and they knew.

“Don’t worry it’s only a matter of time he gets kicked out.” The first boy responded, the volume of his voice has now turned a couple of heads. “Have you heard that rumor of his mentor?”

Rumor?

“Yeah yeah- that if his mentor was a thief then he would be too.” The other boy answered. “Makes sense. An art thief isn’t worthy of a scholarship- a waste of money.”

The insults grew, outrageous and false claims were thrown about of the same boy sitting next to me. They were all lies. I wasn’t paranoid earlier. I turned to Inari who’s pencil played in his hands and his foot tapped to a nonexistent rhythm. Finally, he noticed my eyes on him and he relaxed his shoulders forcing yet another smile and whispered. “It’s fine- they always do this.”

“Always?” I whispered back. This was torture. Nothing they said was the truth, I knew Inari and he was nothing like those baseless rumors.

“In school- everyone does that. It is just rumors though- it died a while back, people just stopped talking to me because of it.” Inari shrugged. “I got used to it.”

“B-but-”

He smiled once more. “Really, it’s fine- I promise.”

There was something he tried to hide- something he didn't want me to know. But whatever he did- my stomach twisted and turned- turning a blind eye to it won’t solve anything. It wasn’t fine- it was anything but fine. Ever lie and every word caused only my blood to boil- my anger slowly overtook my fears.

I jerked upwards, tightly holding my phone in hand and stomped towards them but by every step, the anxiety started to crawl once more over my skin and the strong feeling of anger has slowly dissolved to nothing. But it was a dumb mistake I can’t take back.

The girl raised a brow and took a step towards me, her glare piercing every part of me, but it was not only her eyes on me. “Weren’t you sitting next to him?”

It was too late. I can’t run even if every part of my body begged me to.

_If his mentor was a thief then he would be too._

No that wasn’t Inari.

_As if he’s innocent._

That’s because he is.

_I got used to it._

No, no- you don’t have to get used to this.

“W-w-w-why don’t you mind your own business!?” The words sprouted out of my mouth, the stuttering and cracked voice visible but I continued anyway. “D-don’t you have anything better to do?” The words came out louder than I had expected, everyone turned their eyes to me and I swallowed, I need to stand my ground. They were classic lines, told countless of times to bullies but it wasn’t like I had much time for thought- it had to be good enough for now.

They exchanged looks and laughed. I knew it sounded weird from me but I didn’t expect this reaction. “What is he to you?” The girl asked. “Your boyfriend?”

I opened my mouth but no words came out, my body shook- whatever courage I had evaporated. They were mistaken but with no voice- how could I possibly tell them that?

“ _Wow_.” The visible smile on her face proved that she took my silence as a yes. “I couldn’t believe, of all people, he would have a girlfriend.”

N-no but-

Before I had the opportunity to say another word, something grabbed me by my hands- I turned almost instantly but when I saw him, my body relaxed. “I do- is there any problems with it?” His voice as calm as ever but he held my hands only tighter. “And I don’t want you talking to her the way you are- you can talk of me all you want behind my back- but her? I don’t think so.”

He tugged me in the other direction before they had a chance to remark, I glanced at their faces, one last time and they watched him with wide eyes and open-mouthed. Inari pulled me through a swarm of people, the more people there were the more his grip tightened , he wasn’t uttering a word. Everything happened so fast- one moment I was fighting bullies (and failed miserably) and the next he suddenly claimed I am his girlfriend and he pulled me away. Girlfriend? Holding hands? My cheeks burnt, it was a sensation I knew too well.

Once we were far enough, his grip finally loosened, he dug out two coins from his pockets and put them through the vending machine slot as I sat down on a bench, catching my breath. We were far but fine- none of those people in sight. But I was far from afraid- a newly found fear popped up. His quietness and expressionless face caused me to wonder- what in the world was he thinking? Did he really think we were dating? I didn’t confess- neither did he- but if it was fake wouldn’t he be more embarrassed? My heart pumped only faster trying to chase these thoughts that raced in my head.

He kneeled down to get two water bottles that fell in the vending machine slot and I averted my gaze hoping he would not notice anything. He sat right next to me and handed a bottle. “Are you okay?”

I took the bottle rather hesitantly- did he notice? I knew I had to act natural but the burning sensation had not faded and my heartbeats only got louder for me and somehow it only got harder. I swallowed my spit. “Uh… yeah.”

My voice was hoarse, I opened the bottle and took a sip- it would only be a matter of moments he would notice my awkwardness.

He let out a sigh of relief. “You scared me- storming up to them and saying what you did, I’m glad I came when I did- but…”

But?

Inari dug his head in his hands- it was the first I saw him so embarrassed as well. “I didn’t mean to scare you saying I was your boyfriend- I just went along without thinking.”

“D-don’t worry about it.” My fear melted, it was a relief he didn’t mean it but… there was a part of me that was a little curious of what would happen if we were? “Thanks… for coming when you did honestly.” A moment longer and I would have had no clue what would have happened.

He finally looked up, though his ears were slightly red he smiled. “Thanks for what you told them too- but you didn't need to- it doesn’t affect-”

“It does.” My voice was quiet but enough to silence him. “You don’t realize it- don’t ever say it doesn’t- it sucks and I know.” My experiences were a little different but if there was one thing I knew all too well it was the feeling of being alone and hearing and ignoring the mocking of others- acting like it was okay when it wasn't. “You don’t need to endure that- it’s cruel- aren’t you lonely in school?”

He blinked but then shook his head. “I never thought of it that way- not if I have you guys around. I have seen everyone as better friends than anyone was to me… so, no, I don’t feel lonely.”

He averted his gaze and pressed his lips, I didn't say anything his ears were a brighter red than before. It was a new side to him- a side that was different than usual, the first I have ever heard him so openly admit his feelings- I couldn't help laugh.

He turned almost instantly as I broke the silence. “What? Was it weird?”

“No!” I tried to stop me laughing but the way Inari looked couldn’t stop it, my embarrassment had entirely dissolved at the sight of his. We were almost even now. “I think I enjoyed seeing you speak up about this- before meeting everyone I don’t think I had true friends but now… I think I feel the same as you.”

He watched me with wide eyes quietly, I nudged him, serious stuff never felt right with just the two of us. “Hey! Lonely stuff aside- don’t forget I will be your side whenever- I may not be the bravest and always asking for so much help from the both of you but I will always do all in my power for you when you need it Inari- and everyone of course- that’s what friends are for.”

“After today? I hardly can say you weren't brave.” He smiled. “And… same here- if that’s what friends are for then I will be here for you too to help you as my friend.”

“Even if it means acting as my boyfriend in difficult situations?” I smirked, which got a chuckle out of him.

“That’s what friends are for after all.”

There was so much more to Inari than first impressions. He was aloof at times but at other times he had emotions that one wouldn’t be able to see unless they closely observed. And today may have been the first day I had realized, that maybe we are more alike than we seemed, we had our own struggles and even though it may have seemed hard. We both knew that we were no longer alone. 

**Author's Note:**

> I intially wrote a band au fic with futaba being comforted by yusuke but midway thought to myself I wanna reverse the comforting so. Yeah this fic was born.


End file.
